Kiosks can provide a convenient way for consumers and users to obtain a service or product without having to wait for assistance from a human attendant. Consumers routinely use kiosks to check in at airports to obtain airline tickets, to view coupons and other discounts at supermarkets, and to purchase products such as food, beverages, and small electronics.
Radio-based and induction-based wireless communication protocols enable high speed networking between devices such as mobile computing devices, remote servers, and kiosks. Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, cellphones, and tablet devices, execute applications, or mobile apps, that allow users to take pictures, play games, browse the Internet, communicate with one another, and so forth.